Love of the Mind
by Plays Pretend
Summary: When a face from Reid's past shows up in a case that involves him as an object of affection, Reid is put to the ultimate test. Follow Reid and the team as they deal with some new additions to the team. OOC. Reid/OC in the beginning of the story and only mentions of a relationship until much later.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first Criminal Minds fan fiction so be nice! I will except constructive criticism, but not outright flaming! I've had this idea for awhile so it's nice to finally get this down on paper!**

**Disclaimer: I like my tea with splenda.**

RING, RING, RING. RING, RING, RING. She heard the phone starting to ring and grabbed it out of her pocket. She didn't bother to look at the caller id because she could care less who it was.

"This is Dr. Jessica Hillman."  
"Hello Dr. Hillman this is Penelope Garcia from the Behavioral Analysis Unit in the FBI."  
"Oh, hi. Sorry. I've been a little preoccupied. Hi. Sorry."  
"It's perfectly fine. I calling in response to your case, you are the head detective on the case right?"  
"Somewhat, but I'm the closest you'll get."  
"Dr. Hillman-"  
"Please, call me Jessi."  
"Okay, Jessi, we would like to join you on this case."  
"Thank god! I was so nervous."  
"You said, though, you had to talk to one of our agents about the case? That it could clear a lot up."  
"Yes, I believe I found the exact link and I believe that link is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid."  
"My Junior G-Man?"  
"What?"  
"Spencer?"  
"Oh, yes."  
"Okay, then that settles it. Please bring enough clothes for about two days, just in case. There is an address in your in-box, please go to it. Waiting will be a jet and it will take you to us. I'll video-chat you later to make you aware of the next instructions."  
"Okay. See you soon Penelope." Jessi hung up her phone and let out a long sigh. Her bag had been waiting for this call for days now, so she looked up the address and plugged it into her GPS. Grabbing the bag and her purse, she got into her car where she received another call.  
Back at the BAU, about six hours later, Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, and Alex Blake were all sitting around the round table waiting for Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner, and Penelope Garcia to come and make their appearance. Getting impatient, Derek stood up and looked out of the window looking out at the bullpen. Derek saw a girl with a visitor's pass walk in the main door. She had dirty blond and bright blue eyes filled with wonder. She wore a white dress with a black suit jacket on top. On her feet she wore a pair of black pumps and around her neck was a chain that led under her dress. She started to walk toward whatever destination she was looking for.  
"Hey, Rossi," Derek said. "Look at her."  
"Who?" Rossi asked as he walked to where Morgan was standing.  
"Blond hair, blue eyes, white dress, black shoes, and-"  
"A black blazer. She is walking our way now." The girl finished. "Hi, I'm-"  
"Jessi, hi!" Garcia interrupted as she entered the room with Hotch.  
"Thanks," Jessi responded. "I'm Dr. Jessica Hillman, but just call me Jessi."  
"Where's Reid?" J.J. asked the technical analyst.  
"He's running a little bit late, but he's on his way," Garcia responded.  
"Should I wait, or are we just going to start?" the doctor asked.  
"We can just catch him up on the jet," Hotch said. All took a seat except for the technical analyst and doctor.  
"Alright," said Garcia. "This is a fun one. You guys are going once again to the lovely Sin City! Why don't you give the details, Jessi?"  
"Okay so there's a new serial killer who has been killing couples-"  
"So we're looking for someone who just lost their other half?" Derek interrupted.  
"If you would let me finish, this person is killing in pairs. These pairs are people who have lost their virginity to each other. There are four couples-"  
"I thought there were only three couples?"

"I got a call on the jet saying that there was another couple. All of them are in their mid-30's and were killed in many different places. There's also something else. All of the couples were people who bullied kids, but especially one kid."

"Who?" asked Alex. Just then Reid briskly walked in and sat very quickly.

"Sorry," Reid apologized. "Traffic." It stayed silent for a second as Jessi and Garcia stared at Reid. Reid looked around looking for a reason, when Derek connected the dots.

"No way!" Derek yelled.

"What?" asked Reid.

"I need to ask you two questions, Spe-Dr. Reid. The team can vouch for me that these questions are relevant to this case."

"Ummm, okay?" Reid unsurely replied.

"Have you ever lost your virginity, and if you have, to who?" Jessi rushed through. Reid blushed sanguine and looks down. The entire team looked at Reid waiting for his answer.

"No," Reid quietly responded. Jessi also blushed a rosy red, and then looked up at Garcia.

"I guess we're back at square one."

"Take-off in 20 minutes." Hotch announced. "We'll catch you up on the jet, Reid." Reid looked once again at the girl with a twinge of familiarity, but couldn't place it.

"Excuse me," the girl said as she walked out of the round table room. Spencer looked back at the girl as she left trying to place the girl from where he knew them. Once on the airplane they all had sat down in different places that were normal for them; except for Jessi who looked around and then sat down in a chair that was facing the table. The plane took off and after about an hour of all of the crime solvers sitting there, Penelope came up on the screen of the TV.

"Okay, we have to clue Reid in on what's going on," Garcia said.

"Got it," Jessi said. "Okay so there's a killer in Las Vegas that is killing couples that lost their virginity to each other and killing according to people that bullied one kid."

Spencer looked at her as to say "Go on."

"You." She continued. Jessi pulled out the pictures as she mentioned the victims' names. "Harper Hillman and Henry Jacobs. Alexa Lisbon and David Weiner. Michael Bersin and Nick Wexler. The newest victims are Emma Mathews and John Bianco."

"All of them were involved with the goal-post thing," Spencer said not wanting to expound upon what had occurred. Only Derek and Jessi knew what was going on when Spencer mentioned this event.

"That was what I was thinking," Jessi stated to Reid. "My guess is that it's someone that has disillusioned himself that you love them. That's why I especially need you and your team for this case." Spencer looked at her as she blushed and looked down.

"Okay," Hotch says. "I want Derek and Rossi to go to the most recent crime scene, I want Alex with Reid-"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could steal Reid?" Jessi asked. "I still have to break it to the families that the case is going to the police."

"They don't know yet?" Hotch asked.

"I am really close with the families, that's why the case went to me," Jessi tells. "Also, one of the victim's parents lost all faith in the police force because their daughter was caught for possession of illegal drugs; even though everyone knew that she was doing drugs."

"Which one?" Reid asked.

"Harper. Harper Hillman."

"I should have guessed."

"Okay," Hotch interrupts. "Alex and J.J. go to the crime scene before the last. I'll go to the police station and start figuring out where we're going with this case." The rest of the ride was spent with silence and looks to each person on the plane.

**What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for all of your kind words! Here's chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I still want to visit the BAU so bad!**

Once they landed, the investigators got into three separate cars and Jessi motioned to the youngest member of the team to come with her. She started to walk towards her car, and looked back to make sure that Reid was following her. Jessi and Spencer reached the car, and left towards the Hillman house. Her phone started to ring again and she pulled it out at the stoplight. She sighed and answered it.

"Hey." She answered. "Were you able to get everyone to your house? Okay. I'll be there in like two minutes. Bye." Jessi hung up her cellphone and gave Spencer a small, apology smile. He gave a quick smile back and turned forward again. She pulled into the house and gave a quiet sigh. "Be careful. If they find out the motive for the murders, they might go after you. The three original couple's parents are here, and they are still on edge, so be careful. They may recognize you from the early years, but probably not. The main thing to remember is that you are my backup to show that the case is now in federal hands."

"So," Reid said after a short, awkward pause. "The Hillmans hate law enforcement?"

"Not all of them," Jessi mumbled.

"What?" Reid asked, while pushing a piece of his hair behind his ear.

"Yes," Jessi stated. "Yes they do."

"Oh."

"What?"

"It's kind of like history repeating itself."

"What do mean?"

"The popular kids always hate me."

"They didn't hate you," Jessi stated as they climbed up the porch steps. "They were just jealous of your superior knowledge. Trust me." She then knocked on the door and before Spencer could say anything the door flew open. Revealing a woman of about 60 with definite botox work done. She had tear streaks running down her cheeks, but as soon as she saw the female doctor, her face lit up with hope. The woman flung her arms around the girl and brought her close to her chest.

"I am so glad you are back!" The woman said, muffled into the girl's shoulder.

"I am fine," Jessi said. "I need to do my work though."

"Oh," the woman said. "I'm so sorry." The older woman let go of the girl quickly and let out a couple of sniffs.

"It's okay," Jessi said. "Anyway, I don't know if you remember him, but this is Dr. Spencer Reid-"

"I remember you Spencer, excuse me," the older woman said. "Dr. Reid."

"It's fine," Spencer assured.

"Dr. Reid, this is Rachel Hillman."

"It's a pleasure to see you again," Reid said politely, even though there were so many places that he would have rather been.

"I did what you asked me, Jessi," Rachel said.

"Okay," Jessi said. "Can you take me to them?"

"Of course! Anything to figure out what sick bastard did this to my baby." Rachel began to lead the two investigators through the house.

"I asked for Rachel to gather all of the parents of the victims so we could break it quickly and easily."

"Like a band-aid?" Reid asked.

"Like a band-aid." Jessi responded. Both of the doctors walked into a room that was divided into mothers and fathers. The strain of the children's deaths on the parent's relationships caused them to look for solace in others who were sharing their exact pain. Reid looked at the other doctor with a look of disbelief that she was able to get all of them in a room together, and not blaming each other.

"So," Jessi started. "I have good news and bad news."

"Please tell me that you have found the sick guy who did this to my baby?" A man asked from one of the couches.

"Not yet," Jessi said. "But, first you must know that another couple has been found."

"Who?" A woman asked from an armchair.

"Emma Mathews and John Bianco," Jessi said.

"Oh god," one woman said, "Oh god."

"If that's the bad news," another man asked, "what's the good news?"

"Although some of you have expressed a hatred towards law enforcement," Jessi said looking at the Hillmans. "I have got more resources to help find this perpetrator. That's where Spencer comes in. I have turned this case over to the police, but I am still head detective on this case." Jessi kept going so none of the parents could interrupt her. "The FBI's BAU is also on the case now, which is what Spencer is apart of."

"We told you specifically not to turn this over to the police!" Rachel said. "You know what they did to your sister!"

"Harper wasn't as innocent as you guys thought!" Jessica exclaimed. "She was a pothead and an alcoholic. Honestly," Jessi said, "I was surprised she didn't get caught earlier!" Realization dawned on Reid as he finally realized who this was. Jessi sent an apologetic stare towards Reid, almost asking him to say nothing. "This case is already in the possession of the police; now either you can catch the murder of your children, or you can sit and sulk and allow the perp to stay on the streets longer." With that the female doctor turned on her heel and walk towards the front door; the male doctor followed the first doctor and caught up to her.

"Je-" Reid started.

"Please don't say anything till we get to my car." And with that final say they headed to Jessi's car in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I want chocolate!**

About 15 minutes later at the Las Vegas police headquarters, in a conference room, was all of the Hotchner BAU team, except for Spencer Reid. They were talking, trying to figure out some of what police officers had said.

"What if, it was someone who saw Reid when he wasn't a genius at something," Rossi said.

"What isn't Reid a genius at?" Morgan asked the rest of the team.

"Talking to girls," Jessi said as she seemed to waltz into the room and sit in the chair to the right of Morgan and the left of JJ, "Unless that's changed."

"What?" Morgan asked. "How do you know that?"

"Guys," Reid said, "Jessi and I were friends going way, way back. We were the mind twins," Reid said as he recalled their name for each other. "I don't remember much from that age, but I remember how close Jessi and I were."

"Well that's a surprising turn of events," Alex said.

"Yeah," Rossi agreed. "Reid was actually friends with a girl that wasn't his co-worker."

"Ha, ha, ha," Reid sarcastically said.

"Getting back to the case," Hotch said as he tried to refocus the team back to the case. "Sheriff Andrews was telling us that they had a suspect, but you convinced them that this person was not a threat, but Sheriff said that we should still interview them, because they may have the missing link. Would you care to tell us who that is?"

"It's me."

About five minutes later, Dr. Jessi Hillman was sitting in an interrogation room, oblivious to the arguing that was going on behind the one-way mirrored glass.

"Hotch, I know her! I could probably get way more information out of her than you can!" Reid yelled at the team leader.

"You are already too involved in this case, the only reason you are not off this case is because we would probably not know who would know all of these things about you." Hotch said in an commanding tone. "You will not be involved in this interview."

"Is that an order?" Reid asked.

"If it has to be, then yes." Rossi then entered the room.

"Who do you want me to take with me?" Rossi asked Hotch.

"Take Derek, she is a girl and his flirtation might work on her," Hotch answered.

"She won't accept his advances," Reid said.

"And why is that?"

"Because, she has never shown an interest in boys; plus, both of us have commented on how much we hate Alpha Males; which is what Derek is. Besides," Reid said, "She wouldn't have done this! She just not that kind of person!"

"Reid," Rossi said, "You haven't seen her in at least 15 years. She could have changed."

"Not this part."

"We'll just send Derek in, and if it works, it works. If not, we'll figure out something else," Hotch said as a way of finalizing it. All of the profilers looked at the girl in the room, who was looking straight back. A couple of minutes passed while Rossi grabbed Derek and prepared to interview the investigator. Both Reid and Hotch stayed behind in the viewing room to watch the interrogation take place.

As soon as Derek and Rossi entered the room, Jessi looked down and blinked a couple of times, then looked up again, but this time at Derek and Rossi. Derek and Rossi moved towards the table, and Derek smiled at Jessi flirtatiously, while Jessi returned a friendly smile.

"Hey," Derek said. "What's go-"

"You know you don't have to flirt," Jessi said. "I will give you whatever information you guys want. As much as I hated my sister, she was still my sister."

"Okay," Rossi said. "I guess Spencer was right."

"When isn't he?" Jessi said with a smile.

"You and Pretty Boy have a good relationship?" Derek asked.

"Pretty Boy?"

"Spencer," Rossi responded.

"Yeah, we did."

"How did you guys meet?" Derek asked.

"Spence used to play chess in the park, and I kept seeing him playing by himself, so one day I decided I was going to play with him, and he wouldn't play; he just kept stammering and giving me statistics, so I walked away." Jessi recalled. Spencer started blushing at this memory. "Then, another day I went to the park again, and I had my hair up in a baseball cap, and Spence thought I was a boy; we played chess and then I went home. The next day, I was dressed as a girl and Spencer couldn't talk to me. I was able to figure out that Spencer couldn't talk to girls, so I came to the park everyday for about a year dressed as a girl; until one day my sister took my hat off right in front of him.

"Spencer didn't talk to me for two weeks. I continued to come to the park and play chess; except now I was playing by myself. Spence didn't talk to me, and I didn't talk to him; until one day he sat down and started to play with me. It was like an unspoken apology that we played through. We kept playing and talking until he left for college. We kept in contact when he first went to college, but then he started to slowly fade away, and then we just didn't talk."

"You played chess, didn't it ever get tired of losing?" Derek asked.

"Losing?" Jessi asked. "I beat him a good percentage of the time!"

"How?" Rossi asked wanting to know he beat the young doctor.

"Photographic memory," Jessi said simply pointing towards her head. "I have a photographic memory and I can remember events really well, like what people say and do, but I can't remember written things. That's what made us the perfect team. He would remember by reading, and I would remember by hearing."

"The perfect team?" Rossi asked with intrigue.

"That's what everyone said. We were the outcasts that made friends with another outcast."

"So," Derek said trying to gear the conversation back to the crime, "You said something about the incident earlier. Do you know what happened?" Implying the time that Reid had been tied naked to a goalpost.

"Yeah," Jessi said looking down. "My sister had not come home till late and I was already in bed, she dragged me out and forced me to get dressed. She put me in the car and drove to the school, I remember the smell of alcohol and marijuana on her body, I completely ignored that fact and went with her. She pulled around back to where the football field was located and asked me: 'What do you think about your little genius now?' and all I could see were ropes. I found out later what had actually happened and always punished myself for it, but that was when..."

"When what?" Derek asked.

"When, when my sister started to verbally abuse me."

"Your sister abused you?" Rossi asked. "Did your parents do anything about it?"

"No," Jessi said with tears brimming in her eyes, "They only saw their perfect daughter who could do no wrong. No one knew about it, but I will always feel like what happened to Spencer was my fault; if I hadn't befriended him, none of this would have happened."

Spencer and Aaron watched this interview go on. The older man looked to the younger man to see how he was affected. Spencer had a look on that could kill, and although Aaron had only a guess to what the doctor was angry about, he felt like it was a good guess. A few seconds later Hotch's phone rang; Hotch pulled out his phone, looked at the caller ID then stepped out of the viewing room. Spencer, however, stayed in the room as intrigued as ever.

"So," Derek started saying knowing very well that his next few questions were going to get a huge reaction out of the woman. "Why didn't you just stop seeing Reid? Was there a reason for that?"

"No," Jessi said, "He was just the only one who really knew–"

"Knew? Knew what?" Rossi asked.

"Knew what it was like being the smartest kid in the room that no one can be friends with."

"I think there was something deeper," Derek said.

"Like what?" Jessi asked.

"I think you had a crush on Reid," Derek said. "I think you were willing to take the verbal bullying because you liked Reid, and that motivated you to kill because you thought you and Reid would end up happily ever after together."

"No–"

"I get it too," Rossi said vindictively. "Dr. Hillman thought that if she killed those people it would have to make Reid love her."

"Stop," Jessi said interrupting the profilers. "Okay. Yes, I did have a crush on Spencer and yes, I am questioning whether or not I still have feelings for Reid, but I would never kill for him." Jessi stood up and got into the two profiler's faces. "I would never kill for him or anybody else, ever."

Reid barged into the room and all of the occupants of the room looked to him.

"That's enough!" Reid said.

"Reid," Derek said.

"No, that's enough. Besides, they just found another body." Reid then looked to the girl who had just admitted her feelings towards him, she looked back at him with pleading eyes; he turned on his heel and walked out the door.

"I hope you're happy," Jessi said. The two profilers looked back at the girl with questioning looks. "Any chance I had at becoming friend with Reid again, just went out that door." She pointed to where Reid had just left, and sat down in the interrogation chair with her head in her hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I want to move to the UK!**

Reid was sitting in the passenger seat and Rossi got in the driver's seat.

"Don't say anything," Reid said as he pulled out his phone. Reid pushed speed-dial number two and waited for the answer.

"You are my sunshine," Garcia said. "Only my sunshine may ask me for favors."

"Garcia," Reid said. "Can you look up all you can find on Dr. Hillman?"

"Why don't you just ask her?"

"No comment."

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

"Anything."

"Well where from?"

"From high school on."

"Well, it looks like she was a drum major her junior and senior year-"

"Yeah," Spencer said. "She played tuba, and she was pretty good at it as well."

"Well she was also valedictorian for her class, and was admitted to Yale."

"That was her dream school."

"Well it looks like she had, whoa."

"What?"

"She had a double minor in music education and music theory, a masters in trauma in children, adolescents, teens and adults, and doctorates in therapeutic psychology and trauma psychology."

"Wow."

"Someone may be trying to beat you out."

"Yeah, what else can you find?"

"It looks like her sister, Harper, was arrested for driving under the influence, but was absolved of all charges. Aw, she volunteers at the local animal shelter and from her billing records, she may have just lost her golden retriever. Um, it looks like she opened her own private, investigative, consulting 'business' called Jessi Investigations in 2004 and has worked some really high profile cases. Also, according to her Facebook, she is currently single," Garcia said taunting the youngest member.

"Garcia!"

"Just saying."

Meanwhile, in the other car, Jessi and Derek were sitting in an awkward silence. Suddenly, Jessi received a series of four beeps. Jessi pulled out her phone, when she saw her phone she shook her head and laughed a little.

"What?" Morgan asked the girl.

"Nothing," Jessi said. "I just have to make a call." Jessi looked on her phone for a contact and once she reached that contact called them. She waited for an answer, but received a busy call tone.

"Who are you calling?" Morgan asked as she started looking through her contacts again. She reached a new one and pressed the call button.

"I tried Spencer, and now I am now trying Garcia."

"Hello, office of all masterful things; its master is speaking."

"Hey, Garcia! Can you please do a three way call with Spencer?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please," Jessi said. "Just do this for me." Garcia let out a sigh and put the call through so that Reid, Garcia, and Hillman could hear each other.

"What Garcia?" Reid asked.

"Somebody wants to say something to you," Garcia said to her Junior G-Man.

"Spencer, hey." Jessi said awkwardly. "If you wanted to know more about me, you could have just asked."

"How did you-" started Garcia.

"I have a program that if anybody opens my schooling degrees that are public, I get a message telling me who is opening it and where they are opening it from. I just got a message saying that Penelope Garcia opened my degree from the FBI headquarters."

"But," Garcia said. "I was in my stealth mode. How could you know that I was looking you up?"

"There is one degree that you will never find, ever."

"What is it?"

"Hacking and Computers," Jessi said smugly.

"No way!"

"Yeah, and you also may want to look at your computer four days ago at two am."

"What?" Garcia asked.

"Nothing. Bye." Jessi hung up the phone and placed it back in her pocket.

"So you're a hacker too?" Asked Morgan.

"My motto is that a private investigator has to be five things: a police officer, a detective, a hacker, a profiler, and a lawyer. I am good at about four of these things."

"And hacking is one of the good things?"

"Yep."

In the other car Reid was looking out the window with his cellphone still placed on his ear.

"Reid?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah?" Reid responded.

"You will have your hands full with this one."

The police force, Morgan, Rossi, Hotch, Reid, and Hillman were all at the Motel 6 about 11 blocks away from the police station.

"Well this obviously says something," said Derek as he looked at the mutilated bodies "cuddled" on the bed.

"Sophie Harding and Orlando Beckett," Jessi said.

"What?" Rossi asked.

"Sophie Harding and Orlando Beckett, they are the victims. Sophie was engaged to Henry Jacobs, the first male victim. Orlando is-was a male stripper. He had been trying to clean himself up in the last month. I got something over here," Jessi said picking up a piece of paper. "It's a piece of paper that says 'Spencer' and has a kiss mark in lipstick."

Jessi handed the letter over to Reid. Spencer opened up the letter and started to read it aloud:

"'Dear Spencer, Another one gone. These ones deserved it for what they did to you. These people deserve more for what they did to my love. For now all I can do is get rid of those who hurt you. For now and ever, with all my love to you.' It's not signed," Spencer turned the paper over, looking for a signature of some sort.

"Well, obviously somebody wants Pretty Boy's attention," said Derek trying to lighten the mood a little.

"I think we need to go back to the police station and rethink this." Jessi said, dismissing Derek's attempt.

"Alright," Derek said with authority. "I'll call Hotch and update him on what's going on, he's still at the station so he'll meet Spencer and Jessi there. Rossi, you and I will look into this room and see what else we can find. Here's the keys," Derek said as he tossed the keys in Reid's direction. Reid, who was bagging the letter didn't notice, but Jessi did and she reached out and grabbed the keys just as they were about to hit Reid's face. Jessi took the keys and started to walk towards the door to the room. Reid looked up at Derek who gave a shrug and turned back to the bodies. Reid ran towards the door to the girl with the keys and prepared for an awkward car ride.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been a while, and this is a short one, but it's an important one. Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me, N is for anywhere anytime at all down here in the deep blue sea!**

"Wait a second," said Reid once they were at the police station and had briefed Hotch. "Sophie was involved with the Incident, but Orlando wasn't."

"You're right," said Jessi. "But, wasn't Orlando involved with some other things?"

"Yeah, but he wasn't in school till a year after the incident when he moved here."  
"Wasn't both Sophie and Orlando involved with the time they had defaced your locker?"  
"But only a few people knew about it, right?"  
"Yeah, it was the people who did it, you, and me," Jessi said as they fell into a comfortable rhythm.  
"Who else could have known that?"  
"I didn't tell anybody, did you?"  
"Oh god!" Jessi said with realization.  
"What?" Hotch asked as he interrupted the two doctors after watching them converse. Jessi ignored the Agent's question and pulled out her cellphone. Aaron looked to Reid for an explanation, but Reid had none.  
"Are you looking for a time and space travel companion, cause if you are, I am available and ready with a fez."

"Garcia," Jessi said, "I need you to get information on a Chelsea Gerber. Can you do that?"

"That's like asking if bowties are cool."

Thank you so much!" Jessi hung up her phone, knowing what Garcia ment with her references to "Doctor Who," and looked to the agents.

"Chelsea?" Reid asked. "What do you want with Chelsea?"

"After you left," Jessi said with a twinge of sadness in her voice, "I slowly began to become friends with her. I told her everything that had happened before I was friends with her."

"Everything?" Reid asked.

"Pretty much, including the Incident and the other big times you were bullied."

"So, she knew everything?"

"Well," Jessi said a little angrily. "I lost my best and only friend when he moved away to college at twelve. I think I'm allowed to want a friend, and I was vulnerable, so of course I told her about what had happened; plus, if she just asked some of the older kids she would've gotten the same answer. At least I knew the real reason for the bullying."

"God, Jessi, it wasn't your fault that I was bullied!"

" Of course it was, my sister was the ringmaster, but back to Chelsea. She probably only heard the positive things and developed a crush on Spencer-"

"Erotomania," Spencer and Jessi said together. They looked at each other and Jessi looked down with a blush. They still had their connection.

"Okay," Hotch said, causing both Jessi and Spencer to look up. "Penelope is getting information, but we will find her in the morning. Everyone needs to go get some sleep. I'll call the rest of the team and tell them. Spencer, can you drive yourself to the hotel? I'll take J.J. and Alex home."

"Of course, Hotch."

"Alright then, good night."

"Good night," the doctors replied. Hotch tosses Reid a ring with keys on it. Who accidently dropped the keys and he reached down and grabbed the keys. When Spencer looked up, Hotch was gone.

Jessi and Spencer looked at each other for a while until Jessi decided to break the silence, "Well, good night then, Spencer. By the way, you may want to go see your mom, she misses you."

"How do you know?"

"I go and visit her at least once every two weeks. She was so nice to me growing up that I try to visit her as much as possible. Don't you ever wonder where all the books were coming from?"

"I figured that was the doctors and nurses."

"Nope. It was just good ole me," Jessi said with a smile.

"Well, thank you."

"You're welcome." Both doctors looked at each other not knowing what to say. "Good night, Spencer."

"Good night." Spencer gave a smile to Jessi and turned around to head to the door and rest for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry! I honestly have no good excuse, but that of school. I honestly am sorry! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I am now going to say that every Thursday, at the very latest, will be my update day. I'll try to update at different times, but for sure, every Thursday I'll update. Oh, and also, all of the outfits will be posted on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I need books to survive!**

"Good morning everybody!" Jessi said as she waltzed into the room of groggy profilers. She was wearing cream trousers and a light pink button up shirt. Around her neck she wore a gold scarf with metallic gold accents and a hidden silver necklace. She had on gold hoop earrings and light pink trainers so she could run, as she figured she would need to. Her style was much less professional than the others, but the fact that she was a PI rather than a detective allowed her to do that.

"How are you so awake?" Derek asked.

"I don't honestly know. Has Garcia called yet?"

"Not yet," Hotch answered her.

"Then I'm going to go get something to drink. Does anybody want anything?" Everyone started to overwhelm Jessi with orders. "You know what? I'll just bring some pots with different drink inside."

"I'll help you," Derek said. Jessi walked to a small kitchen and started to reach into cabinets and pull out different jars and pots and such. "Well, of course we need the coffee."

"Eugh," Jessi gagged. "Coffee."

"What? How can you not love coffee?"

"It's disgusting. I would rather have tea any day. All natural goodness."

"Interesting," Derek said looking intrigued by the girl. Jessi not noticing continued to prepare a tea pot. Derek looked back down and saw the already prepared coffee for the team. "Where did this come from?"

"Oh, I made sure to ask if you guys would need anything, and Garcia said lots and lots of coffee, so, yeah."

Derek laughed at the idea of Garcia telling her all they needed to be productive was coffee. Jessi smiled back at the man and grabbed her tea pot. Derek grabbed the coffee pot and the decaf, just in case. As soon as the two enforcers entered the room and put down the drinks, the members of the team dove for the coffee pot. Derek lifted up the pot once again and poured himself a cup of the medium roast drink. As soon as he put it down, Rossi grabbed the pot. While Rossi was pouring Garcia came up on one of the satellite televisions.

"Good morning, my sleeping beauties!" Garcia said, her smile as bright as the clothing she wore.

"Good morning, Garcia," Hotch said. "Did you get anything last night?" The coffee pot was passed from Rossi to Alex with Spencer reaching for it.

"Full run-down or brief and quick?"

"Full run-down of course," JJ said as she received the coffee pot.

"Well, Chelsea Renee Gerber was born on December 21, 1981 to her parents seemed pretty normal. Average life, not too good or too bad grades, except in band-"

"She was fantastic, we were always competing, but after Spencer left I was destroyed," Jessi said looking down not wanting to meet anyone's eyes. "We slowly became friends, but we had a little bit of a falling-out after I beat her out for Drum Major."

"Would you like to do the rest?" The coffee pot was put down unto the table and when Spencer went to pour himself a cup of coffee, only a few drops came out.

"I don't know anything after high school, so, Garcia," Jessi said trying to lead Garcia in, but Spencer started before her.

"Come on guys! You couldn't have left a little something for me?" All of the profilers laughed at the youngest team member and his outburst. A man in uniform dropped off a new pot of coffee and Spencer dove for the pot and poured the coffee into his cup.  
"Right then, well after high school she went to University of Indiana and got a degree in musical performance. She continued to be normal until she got to be 24 when she was put under professional care for severe bipolar disorder. She was put under their care, and was released to halfway house in October 2011. She was residing there until August 2012 when she moved to her own apartment in Las Vegas."

" Have you been able to locate anything on her recently?" Alex asked.

"She orders her groceries to her house, she orders everything straight to her. I think the first time she's left her house was to get the supplies to kill these people. I'll call you back if I get anything." Garcia then ended the call.

"I get how she can get some knives, but how did she get the gun?" JJ asked.

"Her dad was a huge member of the NRA," Jessi said. "He was president of the region by us."

"She must have taken it from him," Rossi concluded to the group. The screen just then lit up again with Garcia's face.

"Guys, you know this Chelsea? Yeah? She just spent money to rent a motel room for the night."

"Send the address to our phones, I want everyone except Alex and JJ to go to the motel, the two of you run point from here." The profilers and detective left the room and climbed into the cars. Rossi, Derek, and Hotch all jumped into one black SUV while Spencer and Jessi got into the other. When they got the address, Spencer read it aloud to Jessi who made an abrupt left turn while the other car stayed on their current road.

"I know a shortcut," Jessi said as she stared intently on the road.

Knock, knock: "Chelsea? Chelsea, it's me, Jessi, from high school. Chelsea, can I come in?" In return, came a muffled response that Jessi thought sounded a lot like a yes. Jessi looked back at Spencer, who had his gun drawn and pointed at the door, Jessi's own gun was still in its holster and not even close to being drawn. He gave a curt nod and then returned his focus to the door. Jessi tested the door, and it opened with ease. Jessi gave Spencer a signal to wait by the entrance and out of sight. The motel door opened to reveal a lounge with an old couch; across from it was a tv and off to the side was a kitchenette and a door to another room, but after quick analysis of the room, Jessi's focus was drawn to the occupants of the couch, one Chelsea Gardner and one Parker Dunley, stripped down to his boxers. Parker had a fearful face at the gun pointed at his head, currently in the possession of Chelsea.

Jessi looked at her former friend with nothing but sympathy. Chelsea looked disheveled from nights of fitful sleeping and days without showering. She wore an oversized blood splattered, grey sweatshirt and tattered, blue, boyfriend jeans. Her brown hair was falling into her brown eyes filled with fear and rage.

"Hey, Chelsea. Do you remember who I am?" Jessi said as she slowly walked in with her hands raised in the surrender position.

"Of course I do, Jessi," Chelsea said while she shook her head trying to clear her heavy head of thoughts. "You were the one that introduced me to Spencer." Jessi then started to hear faint sirens and decided that it was time to put her plan into action.

"Yes, that's exactly why I brought him with me-"

"You did? Oh Thank you, thank you!" Chelsea's face lit up with joy as she overheard the news that her 'beloved' would be reunited with her.

"He has one rule, though."

"What? What? I'll do anything! What?"

"He wants you to let Parker go. You can keep the gun, but Parker has to leave."

"Of course," Chelsea said excitedly to Jessi and then turned her head down to the boxer-clad man. "Get out of here! NOW!" Parker scrambled to get out the door, but not before Jessi could give him a nod and a sympathetic smile. "Okay. I did, I did what you said, now can I see Spencer?"

"Of course," Jessi said warmly. "Spencer, Chelsea wants to see you," Jessi called out to the profiler. Spencer then walked into the room, closing the door behind him; he, however, kept his gun pointed at Chelsea, who looked at his face with awe.

"Spencer Reid, my love."

"Hello Chelsea." Chelsea was about to squeal at the facet that he knew her name, when she noticed his gun pointed at her.

"Spencer, why is your gun pointed at me?"

"See, Spencer doesn't like it when someone puts a person he cares about in danger."

"What do you mean 'a person he cares about?'" Chelsea said as she lowered her gun a little in shock and looked at the two doctors. Spencer was also shocked at the information that she had just shared not knowing if she knew the truth or not.

"As one of Spencer and my own closest friends you can be the first to know that we are engaged."

**A/N: Ooooo...I already have the next couple of chapters penned, it's just writing them on the computer. Thanks, and at the very latest I'll post Thursday.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know this is really short, but the next chapter has to be on its own. Sorry! Hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I have seen every Criminal Minds episode there is...I need a life.**

"Where's the ring? I don't see a ring! If there's no ring, then it's not possible! It's not possible," Chelsea was yelling as she tried to convince herself and shaking her head slightly. She once again raised the gun, but this time she pointed it directly at Jessi's heart. "Show me the ring." Jessi reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring of Sophie Harding.

"See, isn't it beautiful?" Jessi said as she showed Chelsea the ring between her thumb and middle finger. "We didn't want his team to find out too soon, but I can't just leave it at home when it signifies my love for him." As Chelsea looked at the ring, her arms started to tremble more and more.

"What does he even like about you?" Chelsea screamed at Jessi. "Why do you like her?" Chelsea asked pleadingly to Spencer.

"Well," Spencer said as he began to catch onto Jessi's plan. "I like her superior intelligence-"

"I'm smart too!"

"I like her beauty-"

"I'm even more beautiful than her!"

"I like her kindness-"

"I'm more kind than she'll ever be!"

"And I love her bravery."

"Her what? I killed all of those people for you!"

"Do you remember what you said to me about bravery, Spencer?" Jessi interjected.

"Yeah, I said the only thing I know that is more courageous than what we do for work is if someone turned themselves in for the crimes that they had committed." Hearing this Chelsea dropped her gun and flew to the door, which she threw open, and put her hands up in surrender. Immediately Morgan, who was standing by the door, flew over and cuffed Chelsea.

"Wait for me!" Chelsea exclaimed over and over as she was dragged away from the crime scene.

"Nice thinking," Reid said to Jessi as the screams were dieing out.

"Thanks, but something doesn't feel right."

"Yeah, but at least we know Parker is safe."

"Ye-wait! If Parker was here and stripped, wouldn't that mean that the female should be here as well?"

"Yes! Who did Parker lose his virginity to?"

Jessi thought for a minute before she said: "Alexandra Jacobs." Both her and Spencer shared a look before they started to scream the woman's name as they looked for her. "Alex!"

"Alexandra!"

"Alex!"

"Alexandra Jacobs!" Finally a small groan came from the bedroom. Jessi followed the noise and heard another groan come from the attached bathroom. Jessi ran into the room and saw Alexandra, laying in the tub, slowly losing consciousness and blood. By the time Jessi reached her, she was unconscious. Jessi scooped up the older woman in her arm as she started to walk out the door passing Spencer. Jessi continued to the door where a gurney had just arrived. Laying the ex-tormentor on the gurney, she then pulled away with her now blood stained clothing. SHe looked on as they took the woman away and into the ambulance in a flurry of lights.

**A/N: I would love to hear what you guys think! Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So school starts again tomorrow, that's blah. I won't be able to update as often, but I still hope to update more. This chapter is really important to the rest of the story so I figured I wouldn't cut it. Outfit and game are linked on my profile. Thanks again to those who have reviewed, favorited, or followed my story.**

**Disclaimer: I have an amazing dog named Ollie that looks like Padfoot.**

Jessi was in her new outfit, a sleeveless, blue, button-up shirt, black, high waisted shorts with blue pumps, a black-bow barrette, a black-bow, cuff bracelet, and hidden silver necklace, her old clothes were in a trash can somewhere and the shoes were in her car. Jessi was standing around with the BAU members that were in Las Vegas, except for Reid, who was sitting in the conference room of the LV police department with the paperwork of the case surrounding him on the table.

After a particularly funny joke Derek asked: "So, Jessi, do you want to go out for drinks with us?"

"Sure, I know a great place to go that has drinking checkers so I can play Spence; I know it's not chess, but it is the origin of it."

"Spencer almost never comes out with us," JJ stated with veracity. "He doesn't usually go out, period."

"Really?" Jessi asked looking skeptically at the profiler and then at the doctor in the conference room.

"Yeah," Rossi started. "But be our guest to try and convince him to come." Rossi stepped out of the way and made a hand motion to gesture her forward.

Jessi looked at her old friend and then said: "You know what? I will." Jessi walked past Rossi and the profilers to the conference room. Before reaching it she looked back at the laughing profilers who began to talk amongst themselves.

"Hey, Spencer. We are going out for drinks and we-I was wondering if you wanted to come along with us."

"No thanks, I've got some stuff to attend to."

"Oh, okay then. Bye, Spencer," Jessi said sadly as she began to leave her ex-best friend.

"Bye, Jessi." Jessi was about to walk out the door when she realized something was holding her back.

Jessi turned around and said, "Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I've wanted to do forever, and if I don't do it now I'll never forgive myself."

"What?" Spencer asked, not having a clue what the girl was saying.

"This," and with that Jessi closed her eyes and pushed her lips to Spencer's. She opened her eyes and pulled back to see his smile and eyes shut. She again pushed their lips together for a longer more intense kiss. Her arm snaked their way around his neck and his arms found their way on her hips. When they pulled back, Jessi's form towering over Spencer's in the chair, she smiled and then laid one more quick peck on Spencer's lips. She left with her fingers feeling her tingling smile.

"Wait!" Spencer said. "I'm coming with!"

Jessi kept walking to the group of profilers and said to them: "He's coming with."

"What?!" JJ bursted out.

"How?" Asked Alex.

"It just took a little persuasion," Jessi said with her lips still tingling "persuasion." Reid ran up to the group with his own smile, hands on his bag that seemed to be leaking paper.

"I think we're good to go," Hotch said.

"I agree, except for Spence's outfit," she said as she turned to face the other doctor.

"Why? What's wrong with my outfit?"

"You look so nerdy, I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm a nerd myself, but I don't dress like one," Jessi said as she gestured to her outfit.

"No you don't," Derek said in praise to the female doctor.

"Why, thank you, Derek," Jessi said over her shoulder, and then turning back to the man in dire need of changing. "I have an idea."

"What?" Spencer asked.

"Take off your sweater vest." The rest of the profilers started to laugh at Spencer's mortified face at taking off the beloved piece of clothing.

"Why?"

"Just trust me. I'm not going to take advantage of you or anything."

"Okay," Spencer said cautiously as he slowly stripped off the offending piece of clothing.

"JJ, Alex, what do you guys think?"

"I think we can leave the shirt tucked in if he unbuttons the top couple of buttons," JJ said looking at her friend.

"I agree, but something needs to be done about the hair,"Alex said.

Spencer was unbuttoning his shirt when he looked at the girls and asked: "My hair? What's wrong with my hair?"

"Oh, yeah, you're right Alex,"JJ said trying to push the profiler to his limits. "His hair is really stiff."

"Here we go," Jessi said as she walked forward and ran her hands through his soft hair with sudden boldness. Her face turned scarlet as she said: "What do you put in here? Five pounds of gel?" She walked backwards and admired her and the girl's work.

"Much better," Derek muttered to Rossi who nodded back at the other profiler.

"C'mon, let's go. You guys can follow me there."

"You sure you want to go there?" Spencer asked, not sure at what the other girl was playing at: this move would cost her four out of her five shots.

"Positive," Jessi said as she leaned back in her chair with a smug smile. Spencer moved his square glass effectively capturing four of her shots. He sheepishly downed the alcohol in the glasses. When he looked back at her, she was smiling smugly.

The crowd of profilers watched the heated match with confusion to her move.

She smiled, picked up her last shot and jumped the remaining pieces on the board and said: "I win."

"What? Wh-wh-what? Huh?"

"Looks like we got ourselves a new genius," Derek said laughing at the team member.

"Hear, hear," Rossi said raising his glass clinking it with the rest of the profilers. Jessi turned around and smiled at the profilers, the eldest raised his glass and nodded at her. She nodded back and turned to the gaping erudite. She proceeded to take his square glasses and down them.

Time passed quickly for the two tipsy geniuses. The rest of the team had left with empty promises to talk tomorrow.

"So, you know about my virginity, what about you?" Spencer asked.

"What?"

"Have you had sex yet?"

"Oh, umm, no."

"Why?"

"Well, why haven't you?"

"No girl likes me, and if they do, they're crazy or being pursued by a crazy person."

"So I'm crazy or being stalked by a crazy person then?" Jessi asked with a slight smile.

"No! Excuse me, no, but you must have a plethora of men waiting to date you." Jessi let out a snort at the comment.

"Yeah right!" Spencer gave the girl an incredulous look "I've been on a couple of first dates, but all of them never want to go further with a nerd like me." Jessi said shyly as she let some of her hair fall to create a curtain between them. Spencer, boldly, tucked the hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes. brown pools looked into blue, and this time Spencer initiated the kiss. He brought their faces together for a sweet kiss that soon turned passionate.

The shrill chirp of a missed call beeped on Spencer's phone. He slowly started to get up and see the the surprising surroundings; he wasn't surprised at the fact of he wasn't in his apartment, as his job required him to travel a lot, but surprised at the trinkets that showed this was someone's bedroom. Spencer was even more surprised at the two aspirin, water bottle, and note near his phone. The note was written in girlish, carefree writing. Spencer groaned a little as he pulled himself to see the screen of his phone. The screen read '13 Missed Calls from: Penelope Garcia, Aaron Hotchner...' Spencer then reached over for the note and read:

_Dear Spence,_

_Um, I really don't what to write. I know it sounds cliché, but I had a really good time last night. I had to run out and take care of a few things so make yourself at home. Feel free to eat/drink team said that your flight would be around three-ish so I'll try to call you around noon-ish to make sure you're up. Make sure to take the aspiring and drink water (there's more in the pantry) to help with the hangover. If you need anything, call/text me at 781-452-4077._

_-Jessi_

Spencer put the letter down and followed the letter's instruction and took the aspirin. Just as he swallowed the aspirin, his phone started to trill; he looked at the caller ID, sighted, and pressed the green button.

"SPENCER REID!"

"Hey, Penny."

"Where are you? We have been worried sick! The team told me you weren't there and-"

"I'm fine. I'm," Spencer looked around deciding what to say about his current location. "I'm at a friends," he decided to say as he picked up the letter from Jessi and smiled.

"Wait a second, I know that voice. That's the 'I'm Spencer Reid, and I think a girl is pretty and I may like her' voice."

"What?" Spencer asked, his voice going up a couple of octaves. "I never said that!"

"Ooooh, Spencer likes a girl! Spencer likes a girl! Spencer likes a girl! So, is that where you are? Are you with her?"

"Spencer hesitated before answering with a high pitched "No!"

"Then you have no excuse, where are you?"

"Umm, I may be at her house?" Spencer then pulled the phone away from his ear to protect it from her scream of delight.

"Wow, Spencer! Get some! So, who is it?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone!"

"I promise," Penny said while crossing her fingers.

"I'm at Jessi's."

"You mean Jessi as in the Jessi you have been investigating the case with, been friends with, and had me hack, Jessi?

"That's the one."

"Oooh, Spencer! So, how was it?"

"Penny!"

"Alright, alright. So, where is she?"

"Had to do some stuff."

"No, well, yes. She left a note with her number."

"Have you called her? Or maybe you sexted her!"

"Shut up! Listen, I need to get dressed."

"Bye, lover-boy. I'll tell the team you were, ahem, busy," with that Garcia hung up the phone. Spencer took the phone away from his ear and smiled at the empty room.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This story is officially dedicated to my dear friend who passed away yesterday. She was an amazing influence on me, and always told me to do what made me happy, so this Fan Fiction is for her. As always, outfits on my profile. Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I love Doctor Who.**

"Hey, Lover-Boy," Derek said as Spencer arrived at the airport. "So, how's Jessi?"

"How would I know? I don't know," Spencer supplied quickly, too quickly.

"Are you sure about that, Reid?" Rossi asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Why?"

"Well," JJ started. "A little birdie told us that you were at a friend's house, and we left you with Jessi, so.." JJ trailed off. All of the profilers were looking at the youngest as he blushed under their gaze.

"Let's take that as a yes," Hotch said, trying to end the subject. "We need to get back."

"I'm going to kill Garcia," Spencer muttered to himself.

"What?" Derek asked, laughing.

"Nothing, I just need to send a quick text. Tell Hotch I'll be right on."

"Okay, Lover-Boy." Derek said ruffling the doctor's hair. When Spencer was sure Derek was on the plane, he pulled out the note and his phone. Spencer texted Jessi: Hey, it's Spencer. Don't worry about me, I'm up. Thanks for everything. It was really good to see you. Spencer then boarded the plane and sat down almost immediately in the first open seat. He pulled out his copy of The Complete Adventures of Sherlock Holmes by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and lost himself in the adventures of the sociopath.

The next month went by, and Jessi and Spencer were still texting back and forth. They would text whenever they could. The two doctors agreed that it was better for their relationship if they didn't actually talk. The team could see Spencer's happier mood, but let him feel out everything for himself so they didn't end his new, happier mood. Everything was going okay, until one day Jessi called. Spencer was at his desk when he heard his cell phone ring. He saw the caller ID and looked at the screen puzzled.

"Hello?" Spencer asked.

"Thank god, Spence," Jessi said exasperated into the phone.

"Is something wrong, Jessi?"  
"No, yes, maybe? I'm not sure."

"What's wrong?"

"I got a call from an unknown number, and I already tried to trap it, but it didn't work, but the call said: 'Tell Spencer, Zugzwang.' Do you know anything about that?"

"It's a chess term. It's the point in a game where a player realizes he will inevitably be checkmated, but chooses to play through to the bitter end."

"Yeah, I know, but whoever this is knew I was talking to you and knew my phone number."

"Jessi, where are you?" Spencer asked worriedly.

"Currently, I'm in my house, but I have to leave soon to catch a plane."

"Where are you going so we can send a detail to protect you."

"I'm actually on my way to Quantico. I needed to talk to you, but this kinda sped it up."

"Yeah, I'm going to come pick you up and take you here," Spencer said concerned. He then saw Penelope signal that he was needed in the conference room. "It actually looks like I may not be able to come after all."

"I didn't expect you to drop everything and come get me, Spence. Your first duty is to your job, not me."

"I know, but-"

"But nothing, Spencer. You go and take the case, I'll still be here when you get back."

"I'm still sending somebody to pick you up. I'll tell Hotch and then hopefully he can send you information on who's coming to pick you up."

"I wouldn't expect anything less. Bye, Spence."

"Bye, Jessi," and with that Spencer hung up the phone and walked to the conference room. "Hotch? Could I talk to you really quickly?"

"Yeah. One second, Garcia," Hotch said looking concerned at the young profiler.

"Your wish, is my command, O Powerful One," Garcia supplied quickly. The two profilers went into the hallway where Spencer explained the situation.

"...So, can we send someone to pick her up?" Spencer asked.

"Of course. I'll send someone after we get debriefed. I'm going to send you a picture of whoever will pick her up and you can send it to her. In the meantime, let's get back in there." Hotch walked back in, and before going back in, Spencer sent Jessi a text of confirmation. He sighed in relief and walked back into the conference room ready to track down a killer.

When Jessi arrived at the airport, she was relieved. She quickly went through baggage claim and walked to a person holding a sign that said: Dr. Hillman. Jessi pulled her phone out of her turquoise bag to see the picture that Spencer had shown her. The picture was indeed a match for the woman holding the sign. She brushed off her turquoise tunic and grabbed the handle of her black and white polka dotted suitcase. She walked over to the woman in the suit holding the sign and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Hillman, but you can call me Jessi."

"Hi, Dr. Hillman. I'm Agent Heather Rose and I'll be taking you to your hotel. I'm supposed to show you my credentials, ma'am."

"Oh, no need. I was sent a picture of you to check, so don't worry."

"I still need to show you."

"Okay." Heather pulled out her mini wallet identifying her. Jessi quickly looked at the badge and scanned for any imperfections. "Looks good to me."

"Okay. Follow me ma'am." Jessi followed the woman to a black SUV. Heather grabbed the suitcase and motioned for the doctor to get inside. Jessi walked up to the passenger side door, opened it, and got in. She looked down at her white converse and cream jeans to check for any stains that could have come from the flight. None were present. Heather climbed into the driver seat, buckled up, and drove herself and the doctor to Jessi's hotel.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Outfit up on profile. Also, sorry for this chapter being really short, but the next one is probably my favorite and it needed its own chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am addicted to Pinterest...I really, really need a life!**

The next day Jessi changed into a black and white polka dotted dress. She also put on a pair of black opaque tights, a red belt, red, heart earrings, and black, peep toe pumps with red backings. She looked in the mirror and smoothed down her dress on her stomach. She moved her hands to her hips and rotated to side, but still looking at her form in the mirror. Jessi sighed and left her stance in front of the mirror to grab her oversized, black purse and her cell phone off the bed. Jessi opened the door, only to be stopped by a female form.

"Woah! Heather?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Were you out here all night?"

"No, someone else watched during the night, I'm your daytime guard."

"That's weird."

"Just following orders, ma'am."

"Can we go to the Behavioral Analysis Unit Headquarters? I'm supposed to meet an Erin Strauss there and Penelope Garcia."

"Of course, ma'am. Right this way."

"Could you stop calling me ma'am?"

"Sorry ma-Dr. Hillman."

"Please," Jessi said. "Call me Jessi."

"Okay, Jessi. Shall we?"

"Ah, yes. Let's go." The doctor and the agent both headed down the hallway to get to the elevator.

When Jessi was done in Strauss' office, she headed down to the bullpen. She tried to recall where Garcia's office was. Heather was not in this particular unit so she had no idea either. Finally Jessi stopped a geeky looking man to ask.

"Excuse me?" Jessi stopped the man grabbing his arm.

"Yes?" The man said.

"Hi, yes, um, I'm looking for Penelope Garcia's office. Would you know where it is?"

"Yes, allow me," the man said while gesturing for her to walk down a nearby hallway. "Name's Kevin. What's yours?"

"Jessi. Nice to meet you, Kevin."

"You too," Kevin said to her as they turned down a hallway to the right. They walked in an awkward silence for a while with Heather following them.

"So, Kevin. What do you do?"

"Oh, I'm a technical analyst."

"That's what Garcia is, isn't it?" Jessi said as they turned down a sharp corner.

"Yes, we just work for different teams, and she's also a communications liaison-"

"And you dated, right?"

"What-how-how did you?"

"Learn to control your posture."

Kevin stopped, turned around, and then said: "Wow, impressive. Anyway, this is her office, just make sure to knock."

"Of course. Thank you, Kevin."

"Anytime." Kevin walked past the two girls and left to get back to his office. Jessi smiled at Heather and then knocked four times.

Inside the office, Garcia was talking to the team when she heard the short raps on the door.

"P out," she said as she hung up the phone. Again she heard the four knocks on the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming! Calm down, I'm coming," Garcia said as she headed to the door. She threw the door open to reveal Dr. Jessica Hillman smiling at her with another woman behind her.

"Hi, Penelope. I don't know if you'll remember me, but I'm Dr-

"Jessica Hillman. Yes, hello. I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here."

"Well, I had a job interview and I was in the neighborhood."

"Dr. Hillman-"

"I said call me Jessi."

"Jessi, I work with profilers twenty-four/seven, I have picked up on a few things over the years."

"That's the truth, but I do have a favor to ask you, could you do it?" Jessi asked.

"Depends on what it is," Garcia replied leaning on her door.

"I promised Spence I would be here when he returned, could you tell me when they get here?"

"Sure. Is everything okay between the two of you?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jessi said trying to convince both Garcia and herself. "Thanks, Penelope. I guess I'll talk to you."

"Bye," Garcia said and then watched as the other two women left. She leaned against her door and crossed her arms as she smiled at the empty hallway. Her phone began to ring and Garcia ran to go answer it.

Garcia had just received the call that said her Sugar Babes were coming back. Remembering her promise to Jessi, she called her. On the fourth ring, she picked up.

"Hello?" Jessi asked.

"Hey, Jessi. It's Penny."

"Oh, Penny. Of course! I really should save your number to my phone one of these times."

"Yeah, listen: their flight is leaving now and they should be touching down in about two hours."

"So, I'll be there in about two hours."

"You don't have to-"

"I want to. I'll see you then, Penny."

"Yeah. Bye, Jessi."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry about this not being posted on Thursday, I had a really eventful week. I know this is a short one, but you can guess it will be really important. After this they'll get longer. As always outfits are up on my profile! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: My arm currently has 74 tallies on it.**

The team was entering back into the Bullpen from a pretty gruesome case when they were approached by Penny.

"Spencer?"

"Yeah?  
"There's someone here to see you," Garcia pointed up to one of the conference rooms where Jessi was pacing. She hadn't yet noticed the profiler were back, but Spencer looked at her. He smiled at her, which was not lost on the other profilers who all left to go to their desk or office, save Garcia, who was looking at Spencer.

"Thanks," He breathed and started to head to the conference room. He headed to the door where he leaned on the frame. She continued to pace as he looked on her. She was wearing an oversized, white blouse, a black skirt, fishnet tights, black flats, a silver, a hot air balloon necklace, and a silver necklace that lead underneath her blouse. Her black purse was sitting on a nearby chair. When she turned around to pace back, wringing her fingers, she saw him and stopped. She smiled then frowned at the other doctor.

"Hey, Spence."

"Jessi, hi."

"Umm," Jessi said as she looked at him and Spencer let out an awkward laugh. "We've texted so much, and were friends for so long, this shouldn't be awkward."

"But we haven't talked since that night except for quickly on the phone."

"Yeah, you're right. Listen, about that night, you may want to sit down."

"What?"

Outside the conference room JJ, Alex, Garcia, Derek, and Rossi were all around JJ's desk looking through the window as Spencer sat down. They looked quizzically as Jessi sat across from him and told him something with a somber face. He shook his head and said something back. She nodded at him and said something back to him. He put his head in his hands.

"What was that?" Derek asked.

"I have no idea, but I would love to know," JJ said.

"Why was she here, Penelope?" Rossi asked.

"She didn't say. She just said she needed to talk to him, but-" Garcia didn't get to finish because Spencer came out of the room and ran down the steps to the elevator. Inside the conference room Jessi sighed and stood up to leave. She left the room and saw all of the profilers looking at her. As soon as they saw her they tried to look busy, but Jessi just smiled and walked up to them.

"For being profilers, you guys are really bad at that."

"Oh," Rossi said. "So, what are you doing here?"

"That is for me to know, and you to never find out, maybe."

"But," Derek said. "You told Reid, why not us?"

"Because it concerns him, and I would very much appreciate it if you didn't ask him what I said. He'll tell you when he's ready."

"Of course," Alex said, trying to be sympathetic to her team member.

"I'm just trying to look out for him. He's going to be under some stress for a while, and, well look at me. I'm going to give it away. I'll see you guys soon. Bye." In response she got a chorus of byes as she headed to the elevator.

"You think he's going to tell us?" Garcia asked the group.

"Maybe one day, but if his reaction was like that, it won't be anytime soon." Rossi responded. The group disbanded to their own desks and offices to go complete any work they had left.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry to those of you who reviewed that I did not reply. I usually try to, but with this chapter going up, I figured it would be easier to just post this. As always, outfits are up on my profile and now victims as well. Also, I wanted to thank anybody who has ever reviewed, followed, or favorited my story. It keeps me writing. This is dedicated to all of you. I'm also changing my update day to Friday, it's a lot easier for me because of school. It starts today!**

**Disclaimer: I find a good way to take out my stress on people is to make them victims in my story...enjoy their pain!**

Three days later some of the team members were assembled in the conference room. Rossi, Derek, Alex, JJ, and Spencer were sitting around waiting for Garcia and Hotch to come and brief them on their new case. Everyone was talking, but glances kept being thrown in Reid's direction. He still hadn't told them what Jessi had said to him, and it was bothering them. After a couple of minutes, Garcia and Hotch entered the room. She had her clicker and a sad look on her face.

"Hey, mama," Derek said. "What's with the look?"

"You'll know what it's about when we start." Garcia stated.

"Well, go ahead," Rossi said, curious as to what could put the bubbly girl into a somber mood.

"We're actually waiting for someone," Hotch informed the team. "We're going to have a new addition to the team."

"Who?" Reid asked.

"Well, after everything that has happened lately, the bureau has decided to try to add on a therapist to each BAU team. We're the guinea pig team. She should be here by now-"

"Sorry I'm late," Jessi said as she stumbled into the room. She was wearing a cream blouse with an orange suit jacket on top, tan pants, and nude pumps. She had a gold necklace with flowers on it, gold bangles, a heart ring, and always a silver chain leading under her shirt. The team looked at her in shock, especially Spencer. "The movers were a little late and they messed up my day. Have I missed anything?" Jessi then noticed all of the looks of shock on the faces of her new coworkers. "What?"

"I was just explaining your role on the team. Would you like to take the floor?"

"Oh, umm, sure. Basically, with everything that has been going on lately and what you guys deal with on a daily basis, the bureau feels that you guys and anybody involved with your cases should be allowed access to therapy. I will be shadowing your team for about a year to get a hold on what you do and how you do it. After that I will be going through each one of your cases and offer services to whomever needs it. I will also be doing checkups with everyone on the team to find out how you're doing and about cases you were involved in. I think that's it. If this doesn't work out then I will be dismissed and you'll go like nothing happened, but each of you will also get profiled by myself just to check your sanity." Jessi chuckled at her own joke. Looking at the serious faces around her, she quickly stopped. "Anything I missed, Aaron?"

"Nope, I think that covers it. She'll be shadowing each one of us separately. Who are you going to be starting with?"

"I figured I would go by age, so Rossi, you're stuck with me first!"

"Yay," Rossi replied sarcastically. Jessi sat down in the empty chair beside him and turned to Garcia.

"Alright, guys," Garcia started out. "This is a bad one. We've got three teenagers and one teacher killed." She clicked a button and school pictures along with pictures of the bodies came up. "Cecelia Eggers, Arielle Hyman, Lauren Follet, and Scott Weisberg all killed by a stab wound to the heart and had their throats slit. All were disposed of in alleys in Albany. All went to one school, Albany High School, Scott was a music education teacher. Only two of them were taking his class."

"Is there anything else to tie them together?" Alex asked Garcia.

"From what I could find, no, but I'm not going to give up."

"Wheels up in thirty," Hotch said as he and the team began to leave.

Spencer grabbed onto Jessi's arm and asked: "Are you sure this is a smart idea? I mean with everything going on-"

"I'm fine, Spence. Don't worry about me."

"But-"

"But nothing. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself. I'll see you on the jet." Jessi said as she loosened Spencer's grip on her arm.

"Alright. Bye." Jessi walked out of the room. Spencer grabbed his file and his bag and left the room himself.

On the plane, the team was looking at the case file once again.. They had out their ipads, except for Spencer, with the case file on it. Spencer had the paper file spread out on his lap. Garcia called in and all of the team members gathered around the screen.

"Hello, profilers," Garcia said as she looked at them through the screen.

"Hey, mama," Derek said. "Whatcha got for us?"

"So far, still nothing. I can't seem to find anything to connect the victims besides going to the same school."

"So, we're still at square one."

"All I could get from the school was that they were all at opposite ends of the spectrum. Cecelia seemed to be with the athletes, Arielle was apart of the artsy-fartsy kids, and Lauren was an honor student."

"Could it be an unsub that is jealous of their success?" JJ asked the team.

"Possibly," Hotch responded.

"Keep looking, Garcia," Rossi said to the techie.

"Will do. Garcia out," Garcia then signed off to leave the screen back to the FBI's logo.

"Okay I want Rossi, Jessi, and Derek to go to the high school and talk to some of the teachers and students. I want Spencer and Alex to go to the morgue to see what we can find out from the kills. JJ and I will go to the station and talk to the parents there. We need to find this killer as soon as possible, if this is a high school student, then we are dealing with a mood swinging teenager, and anything is possible." The team exchanged looks and got back to their own seats and waited for the short plane ride to be over.

The team arrived to Brooklyn and immediately left to go to their assignments. Derek was driving one of the cars with Jessi in shotgun and Rossi in back. He had insisted that ladies should go up front, no matter how much she tried to convince him that she was no lady, he had no yielded and she reluctantly sat in the front seat. The car ride was spent tossing ideas about the case, and when they exhausted that, bad pickup lines. Derek and Rossi were sharing their favorite pickup lines with Jessi who was giggling at the pure cheesiness of them.

"Okay, how about, are you a broom, 'cause you swept me away," Derek said and Rossi and Hillman laughed at the humor of it.

"Hey, I lost my number, can I have yours?" Rossi tried out. Jessi laughed at the awfulness of the joke.

"The word of the days is legs," Derek said. "Let's go back to my place and spread the word." Jessi erupted into another fit of giggles.

"Are you lost ma'am, because Heaven's a long way away."

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together."

"I'll cook you dinner if you'll cook me breakfast." Jessi was still giggling when they arrived at the high school, but she quickly sobered up when she saw the piles of flowers, teddy-bears, and pictures for the victims. Derek parked the car close by and they all exited the car.

**A/N: I actually do have contests like this for the cheesiest pickup line, but usually we have a theme (Harry Potter, Doctor Who, etc) I figured it would be some good bonding for the three of them. **


End file.
